


Euphoria

by aruuuu_5, Jaykunn, kageyamamissy, lewdakaashi (rinasteele)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruuuu_5/pseuds/aruuuu_5, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaykunn/pseuds/Jaykunn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyamamissy/pseuds/kageyamamissy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinasteele/pseuds/lewdakaashi
Summary: Haikyuu NSFW one-shots featuring all different kinds of ships.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Euphoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After highschool, Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru delve into a relationship of revered love and intimacy. They indulge in their bliss and serenity, an invincible love. But soon, they find that what once was invincible, is actually quite fragile and quickly shattering. Unsalvageable and corroded, Iwaizumi knows that it is time to let go, his and Oikawa's relationship is over. Overcome with heartbreak and lingering love, the two engage in a bittersweet farewell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! So this is the first chapter (duh) and it’s my first time writing smut but I hope y’all enjoy this emotional, sensual, and angst filled work (iwaoi + angst = perfection)
> 
> \- Rina

(Draft)

Multi-colored sticky notes covering their wall. A grey jean jacket, lined internally with soft fur, hanging stagnant on their apartment door. A small flag with two light blue stripes and a sun in the middle, pinned tauntingly above their door frame. All tinged with the name _Oikawa_. 

The sticky notes were a courtesy from Oikawa who suggested, insisted, on leaving sickly sweet messages to Iwaizumi. " _Iwa-chan, what does it matter that we have phones? Leaving notes is something couples do.. and we are a couple after all. Aren't we?"_ Iwaizumi had thought the notion to be ridiculous, why leave messages to each other through parchment when they had devices that could do it much more efficiently? Not to mention the fact that they were living together, at a constant arm's reach away. But of course, Oikawa persisted, and despite how prosperous Oikawa's antics could be, Iwaizumi always found himself relenting. A hundred and twenty three sticky notes littered their wall, proof of their affections and amorous relationship. 

The grey jean jacket was Oikawa's, a begrudging gift from Iwaizumi after Oikawa came home one day, plagued with a cold. _"I told you this would happen Shittykawa! You got sick because of your own stubbornness! Next time listen to me when I tell you to dress appropriately for the weather!"_ Oikawa, being the vexatious individual that he is, insisted that such responsibilities didn't matter as 'his Iwa-chan would always take care of him anyways.' Iwaizumi, agitated, incredulous, and perplexed, did what any other person would do in his situation. He bought Oikawa the jacket, a ward against the cold and protection from the harsh consequences of winter. The jacket hung precariously on their door, a reminder for Oikawa to dress himself warmly. 

The Argentinean flag pinned above their door was also, another reminder. A mental motivator for Oikawa, a nudge on his shoulder saying, 'You've got this, you will make it.' Such a trivial message yet one so significant. Iwaizumi needed Oikawa to remember, to stay aware of his tendencies to overexert himself and know when to refrain. Iwaizumi couldn't always be there to remind him, but perhaps the comforting blues of the flag would burn into the forefront of Oikawa's mind on his way out of their apartment, prompting him to have confidence that he'll get there, he'll reach his hopes and aspirations. He'll reach Argentina and become their prized setter. Iwaizumi knew Oikawa could do it, but Iwaizumi needed Oikawa to know it too. 

Just a glance at their apartment's front entrance and you'd just _know_ that their love and adoration lived in everything. In the multi-colored sticky notes and the grey jean jacket. In the small, endearing flag smiling above from their doorframe. In the blankets thrown sloppily over their couch, the aftermath of late night movie binging which consisted of Oikawa strewn along the furniture, head resting on Iwaizumi's lap as Iwaizumi brushed his fingers through Oikawa's silky, thick hair. In the cluster of dishes bustling in their sink, waiting for Iwaizumi to clean them thoroughly as Oikawa claimed that his hands were too precious and delicate for such a task, his invaluable setter's hands. Their affection and playfulness lived in the purple stains that littered their carpeted floor. An incident in which Iwaizumi unintentionally spilled his drink on Oikawa, provoking Oikawa to take his cup and splash its contents on to Iwaizumi's face with a laugh, the scuffle ultimately resulting in a lighthearted and spirited fight of splattered beverages. In every crook and canny of their home there was a story, a memory of tender love and rambunctious teasing. Iwaizumi and Oikawa's apartment was truly _theirs_ and Iwaizumi couldn't have been happier.

Two years. Two years of shared sunrises and moonlight. Two years of cordial days and passionate nights. Two years of a blissful high that Iwaizumi and Oikawa relished in, complimentary of their amour. Iwaizumi and Oikawa's apartment was _theirs_ for two years and it was a paradise that they wanted to bask in eternally. But nothing lasts forever, and Iwaizumi Hajime was a fool for ever believing otherwise. 


End file.
